She Cannot Be Saved
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: when Sesshomaru realizes he can't save Rin when he went into the Path of the Underworld.
I have realized that they have finished the Inuyasha story with the Final Act. I am extremely late to the game on this one. my favorite episode had to be Sesshomaru going to hell to increase his Meadiou.

She cannot be saved!

Sesshomaru's words rang through his head and fell with a have thump in his heart and seeped down into his stomach making him feel sick, he could throw up at this very moment. A lifeless Rin rested in his arms, he could feel her body getting colder and he felt that cold wrap around him.

He dropped his sword. He told Kohaku that his arm was meant only to carry his sword, how disgustingly selfish and vain he thought. He came to see his mother to strengthen his sword and in the process Rin was sacrificed for his own selfish desires to become stronger. Determined to make his sword more powerful than Inuyasha's. The heirloom he didn't receive that ultimately left him without a left arm and silenced his boastful pride making him even more brooding.

Tenseiga was worthless to him, he saw it as something that would never do him any good or benefit him in anyway. That was until he meet Rin. She was so innocent and so trusting and showed no fear in being around him. He wasn't sure why he brought her back to life but he was thankful he had. She was a ray of sunshine in his dark, deadly world. She was the only one who saw any kindness in him, she saw the small speck of generosity he buried deep within himself and successful ignored most of his life. She saw it and made it bloom around her. She was such a happy child, he was amazed a human child could be so happy in the company of a silent, broading Youki and a little annoying green youki who wasn't very fond of her, outwardly.

He stared at his hand empty of Tenseiga but full of a lifeless girl who was full of so much life, such natural innocence and full of peace. He thought of what his mother said using the Meadiou Stone would place his life great danger, he only considered himself. When he went after Rin and Kohaku he should have taken them both back immediately and then follow the path to strengthen his sword. But all he thought about was his goal. This was all because of his pride and his confidence that no matter what he could save Rin. He could take her anywhere with him and he'd always keep her safe. No matter the foe or the great danger she could find herself in. He hadn't realized that the path to underworld was no foe, it was ultimate destiny for all living beings. And he could do nothing to save her?

 _For this I let you die, Rin. he thought deeply saddened at his own foolishness. For something so trivial I let you die. Tenseiga, what was the point in making you stronger if it meant Rin's life. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for Rin's life, this wasn't worth it!_ He growled and hugged Rin closer to him. He felt before he heard Tenseiga pulse and come to life. He looked at his sword sadly and felt the sorrow of the dead around him match his own. That mountain of corpses reached towards Tenseiga, as if it were a lifeline. _You wish to be saved as well? If this is all I can do, then so be it._ He grabbed his sword and held in straight upwards in his hand, Rin cradled in his arms. If this could make any kind of atonement for letting Rin die for his desire for power, then it was fitting that it was human lives he was saving. He saw but didn't really register the light that swept far around him. He could feel the happiness of them and if gave him a felling of great sorrow and even a speck of fear as this was now lost to him. It was Rin that brought happiness to his life and he feared that he would never find it again.

Sesshomaru could no longer stand the peace and joy he felt around him since he lost his own. He held his sword high about his head "Mediou Zengestha!" he yelled striking his sword down. He noticed with great annoyance that his Mediou was almost a full circle. He heard Jaken and his mother remark on their return but he ignored them as he walked over to the little sofa outside the castle and laid Rin down upon it. Jaken quickly came over and gently picked up her hand and stroked her face.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin. _What do i do now?_ he questioned. _Do I bury her or cremate her?Which do humans prefer?_ The thought of leaving her in the cold or burning her until not a trace was left griped his heart, he registered Jaken crying.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" He turned to his mother. "You look so sad. You have increased the strength of your sword and Meidou, should you not be happy?" Sesshomaru just stared at her as she spoke without thought to the fact that Rin was dead. It dawned on him then that she knew more about Tenseiga than she led him to believe.

With a stone cold face and voice laced with ice he asked, "Did you know this would happen to Rin?" He didn't know what he expected her to say but he was not prepared for her answer.

"You have used Tenseiga once to revive her already, did you not? Tenseiga can only bring a person back from the dead once." Sesshomaru was completely stunned he always assumed... "It's only natural. Life in supposed to be limited it is not something for you to trifle with and save multiple times. Did you think of yourself as a God, Sesshomaru? That with Tenseiga at your side that you had no need to fear death?" _Yes_ Sesshomaru thought, _I did_.

He was brought from his thoughts when his mother raised her voice and spoke harshly, "You needed to learn the desire to save the life of a loved one and the fear and sorrow that accompany that loss." More softly she added. "Your Father said that Tenseiga was a sword for healing. You may wield it as a weapon but you must value life and possess a compassionate heart if you are to bury your enemies. That is the requirement of he whom wields the Tenseiga, a sword which can save a hundred lives while sending his enemies to the Path of the Underworld."

Sesshomaru could only stare at his mother. _Father set this up. He knew that one day I would have a small change from a demon who despised humans and felt no compassion for those trouble around me. Did he know it would be a human? Then, he knew she would die! Only brought back from the dead once. I was not supposed to have used Tenseiga until this happened? This was the test, to take her away from me, leave me to disperse, and have Tenseiga as my way to save her. She had to die! I cannot save her_.

"Little demon, are you crying?"

"I am Jaken, my lady. As it is not in Sesshomaru-sama's by nature will never shed tears, so I must cry in his stead."

"Oh, are you sad Sesshomaru?" He glared at her with all the hatred he felt at himself. She knew very well how he felt. "Don't expect another chance." Taking the Meidou Stone from around her neck she placed it over Rin and all watched as the light from her life force come back to her.

Sesshomaru was shocked when Rin opened her eyes and coughed. She's alive! I have to feel the warmth for myself. With a gently hand he cupped her check as he felt her small hands touch his arm he knew she was back. She was really back.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said with small smile.

"You're alright now." He said, he could feel the light come back to his eyes and he could not help the small smile that played at his lips. _I shall never put you in unnecessary risk again. I promise you._

 _Fin_

 _Hope you enjoyed, please review._


End file.
